


Recovery

by Bookworm1121



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the games, Cato and Clove moved on with their lives. Other than the meetings and tours, they stayed in their new home. They posed as the vicious victors, but at home they were the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: To anyone who can be triggered by violence, suicide, PSTD, anxiety, etc. This AU is based if Cato and Clove both survived the games, and they suffer the effects of the games. Some scenes may be upsetting to some because of the trauma they went through in the games.

Clove spent most her nights awake. Every time she tried, she saw the horrors she witnessed in the games. Most teenagers her age were fine, but she just turned fifteen when she was reaped. Yes, she was reaped. The plan her district had was for her to volunteer when she turned 18. She was a guarantee a win since she was advance for her age. The plan was ruined when no one volunteered for her. She even dove into a relationship because she assumed she was safe for three years. Fate was against her by making him her district partner. They agreed to not act on their relationship. He even tried having a flirtation with another tribute. This only lead to lost of trust and hatred. 

Her district partner, Cato, kissed her when the announcement was made. He kissed her like he did back home. When he was with the other girl, the kisses were lust and want. With Clove, the kisses were admiration and love. They kissed, and Clove fell under his spell again. In her defense, she was fifteen, and most fifteen-year-old girls were childish when a boy kissed them. She kissed him back, bringing her district shame. They got sponsors with the epic kiss, but most of the viewers thought they were copying from the other lovers. 

They won the games, but not how everyone thought. Cato tried to kill her, and Clove tried to kill him. She only tried to defend herself, but Cato wanted the greed. Halfway thought their battle, Cato had a change of heart (his schizophrenia likely triggered the erupt change of heart), and he got off Clove. He told her to kill him. Clove denied, pressing her blade to her neck. She claimed that she could not kill him. Cato pressed his sword to his side, ready to strike himself. By this time, they were both tired. They both knew if they lived, they would have no point without each other. 

The gamekeepers changed the rule change, again, and Cato and Clove were announced winners. They were cleaned, fixed, and prepped for the crowning. Then they were sent away, only to come to the media when they were called. The president, President Snow, was not pleased with their actions, but he preferred them to win than the other lovers. 

Clove tried to forget her times, but she was unable. If she slept, then she had night terrors. If she didn't sleep, then she saw things. Cato helped her deal with her night terrors. They shared a house, even though two were built. He comforted when the night terrors hit. He held her close, kissing her head, and whispering soft words to her. The worst night would come soon, sending Clove off her sanity. 

-

Clove fell asleep for the first time in five days. Cato stayed awake, watching her. He admired how younger she looked when she slept. She no longer looked scared or worried. Clove looked her age instead of years older. The games shaped her to mature fast, especially after her brother's death. He died in the games. Cato never understood why she wanted to volunteer if her brother died in them. He knew there was a bigger reason. He assumed President Snow arranged agreement. 

Cato waited for her to wake. She woke screaming every night, and he was expecting her to wake. He felt bad because part of her terrors were because of him. Her dreamed changed each time. Sometimes she changed how they two lovers, Katniss and Peeta, died. Instead of the quick death Clove gave them, Cato tortured them. Cato remembered how she killed them. She walked up to Peeta, still not over his betrayal. She had trusted him, and he left her to die. He tried to save Katniss, but never cared to save Clove. Cato knew it would happen, but Clove was naive to think she could trust him. They were similar. They were both reaped, and no one bothered to volunteer. They were both poor, and they both were in love with their district partner. 

"Should I make it quick?" Clove asked Peeta. 

"Why would you care?" Katniss spat at her.

"Make it quick," Peeta answered her. "Kill me first."

Cato never understood why Peeta gave up. 

"Why?" Clove asked.

"Because she doesn't love me. I do. I can't see her die."

Katniss said nothing, and Clove gave Katniss a nasty glare. She only kissed Peeta for sponsors. Clove looked back at Peeta, and his eyes were sad. She stabbed him in the heart, and he died instantly. Clove made a cry as she killed him. Cato swore he saw her crying.

Then she looked at Katniss. Katniss had her bow in her hand. 

"Let me live and I'll help her," Clove bargained. "She'll have a better life in Two."

Katniss understood, and she lowered her bow. 

"I will protect her. I will make sure she won't end up like me. Fifteen and in the games."

Clove played with the knife, soaked with Peeta's blood.

"No," Katniss said. "I won't go out like a coward."

"Fine. Be like that."

Clove turned her back. She was done. She wanted to die. Katniss raised her bow and aimed at Clove. Cato attacked, shoving her off the ledge into the crowd of mutts. 

-

Her screams brought him out of his thoughts. Her hands made fists in the sheets, and she cried for Cato. She cried for him to stop, and he understood the dream. She was being tortured by him. His heart broke, knowing why she was haunted by his ways. She wondered why would have happened if he killed her.

He tried to wake her, ending her screams. Nothing woke her. Her back arced as she fell into terror, and the sweat on her forehead appeared. Cato tried to wake her without harming her. He knew if he did, she would never let him in her room. 

"Clove, wake up," He whispered, trying to pull her close to him. She clinged to him, hiding her face in his neck. She was awake, but she refused to open her eyes. Quiet cries left her lips as she pushed the dream away.

"You killed me," she whispered to him. "You killed me."

"It was just a dream," he whispered, "I never killed you. I won't kill you. I promise."

"Okay."

"We are going to be okay. No one will hurt us now."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
